fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Fanon Universe
Nick Fanon Universe(NFO) is an upcoming massively multiplayer online game from Fanon Fun! Entertainment. It is based off of the licenses in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. It was the first but not only online game based on Nick Fanon and is now accompanied by the competitors Nicktropolis Quest and Nickelodeon Fanonverse Online. The beta started on December 20, 2013 and has not yet gone into full stages. The game is free-to-play with some extra gear being exclusive to real money, but the gear is mainly for show and not a Pay-to-Win game. Plot In dark times, a strange transmission comes to a colony of explorers in Space. They respond only to be attacked by a parasite while a chuckling dark hooded man laughs maniacally. Meanwhile on Earth, a war between good and evil has ravaged Elysium and Rob attacks the leader of the evil faction, LT Fan. He dies but is revealed to be a robot, who then starts it's self destruct in 5 seconds. The explosion kills Rob and also releases energy across Earth attaching to many civilians. You are one of them and are granted great powers. After signing up for the Elysium Force Army, you must investigate the darkness ravaging the universe. The story continues here. Gameplay The game is an open-world adventure game with destruction and physics. Using the euphoria engine, it can simulate various things such as glass shattering and wood snapping. The game is much more action based, but still includes core MMO features. Such things include leveling up, achievements, raids, PvP, and being endless. Upon beginning the game the character must select a temporary mentor until Level 20 is achieved. These mentors decide your powers. Mentoring under SSK gives energy powers, Nozus gives gadgets, and Web gives karate. The player can also either fly, run faster, or have acrobatic prowess. The player begins in Elysium but can visit Anytown and Crazville upon tutorial completion. The main bases are Syndicate HQ and SSK HQ. Both are safe-houses and include multiple vendors. Quests are at first given to you by your mentor, but later on you can get it from other NPCs in the game world. Mentors give guidance until they are no longer necessary, but some NPCs will provide helpful information upon contact. Once an action is completed it is added to the player's menu so they never forget. The menu also contains your inventory, where all items and weapons are placed. A quest log and map are also included for your use. PvP also has it's place. Player may challenged another player to a single duel or may also have all-out wars. The second PvP mode is NF Brawl, where players can buy and select iconic Nick Fanon characters and use them for battle. It is recognized as an in-game "sport" and therefor gives rewards for the core game and more battles. In NF Brawl, various maps exist two and are each unique with some gimmick. Areas TBA Characters TBA Expansions TBA Nanoobs TBA Missions See Nick Fanon Universe/Missions. Update Log See Nick Fanon Universe/Update Log. Trivia TBA Category:MMOG Category:Video games Category:Wario's Stuff